Cyan
by goetze
Summary: She never had a name. She never cared to give herself one, her top priority was to survive, and only survive. But when a grey-eyed child met her greenish-blue eyes, the word "Cyan" made its way out of the his mouth. It is Cyan, then.


**Hello! I just miss the Genei Ryodan so much, I couldn't help but write _and_ publish this :')**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

The 20 years old girl smirked after reading what the jester just sent her, the hunter exam, eh? I will have to let Chrollo know, first. She looked up at the black-haired man, who as usual, is reading one of his precious books. She didn't care though, as she moved forward, trying to keep up a serious face, the rest of the thieves looked at her curiously, well, expect Uvo, who was laughing out loud at her failed try to look serious.

The girl glared at the man, which obviously wasn't enough to shut him up, as Nobu joined him laughing.

However, the girl sat next to their Danchou, "Chrollo?" She called his name in a soft tone, trying to sound as nice as possible, she smiled.

The black-haired didn't respond, he hmm'ed though, too focused on the book to look up at the grown up woman. The girl didn't look as annoyed as she should be, she clearly is used to this. However, she put up a serious, _serious_ face this time, and straight forward, she asked what she wanted "Chrollo, I want to go with Hisoka." Her heart started to beat faster as soon as the words came out of her mouth, and even faster when the silence fall the place, now she wasn't the only one who is waiting for Danchou's response.

The young man lifted his head up, looking at the girl straight in the eyes, "Hisoka?"

She nodded. His eyes didn't move away, waiting for her to continue

"Hisoka is going to take the hunter exam, again, won't he? It looks fun if he is going to take it for the second time, and we currently have nothing important going on, can I go?" The girl never understood why she always asks Chrollo for permission, yet she can't stop doing it. She knows that she shouldn't do it anymore, considering that she is 20 years old, no longer a child, nor a teenager. But it's a habit, at least that's what she thinks.

"Do whatever you like." That was Chrollo's respond, which disappointed her, she wanted to argue with him, looks like he isn't in the mood.

However, she was happy that she could've kissed him on the lips, it's been so long since she really got out. As soon as the thought of kissing him crossed her mind, though, her cheeks burned in a pinkish red colour, "Thank you!" She told him and moved away, she swears she saw a bit of his smile, oh how she missed it. However, the girl returned to his side seconds after she got up, he only raised his eyebrow at her.

The girl's face couldn't be redder as she thought again about her silly request, she couldn't help it though, she hasn't seen him like that in ages, and she is leaving soon, she doesn't know when she is going to be back. "I have a small request" the girl whispered to him

The young man smirked at the girl, "Oh?"

"Yes."

"And what is it?"

"Um, I prefer to tell you in private." She said as her eyes checked the rest of the Phantom Troupe.

Chrollo closed the book that's in between his hands, and soundlessly put him on where he was sitting as he got up, walking outside. The girl grinned and she followed him, all eyes are on her, again. "What is the idiot thinking about? Tch." Feitan voiced what everyone is thinking about at the moment

Chrollo looked at the girl in front of him questionably, not bothering of thinking what'd want to request, he knows he wouldn't be able to guess it. The girl is unpredictable.

"I just texted Hisoka and he told me to meet him outside Meteor City, this hunter exam is probably going to take 2 months or so, I don't know..." She didn't even know what she is saying all of these, why not tell him what she wants straight forward? She shrugged at her own thoughts, and smiles more when she heard what Chrollo just said, he understands her, doesn't he?

Chrollo nodded at the statement, he didn't know that she will leave right now, however, he just asked "And your 'small' request is?"

All of a sudden the girl felt like hitting herself, what a stupid request it is! But Chrollo is waiting.. I got myself into this, I just have to tell him and ran away before he moves a muscle, he won't do it anyway. "I want.. To see your, um, hair free again" Stupid. What is "free"? She lost all the vocabulary she has known her whole 20 years. Amazing.

The young man blinked a few times at the blushing girl before smirking, "Free? Seriously, Cyan?"

The girl glared at him, she knows he perfectly understood what she meant.

Chrollo smiled at her, a clear smile. Cyan was shocked, her heart started to beat faster and faster, and almost died when she saw his hair the way she has always wanted. Chrollo.

The girl looked at his eyes, then unexpectedly threw herself at him, or let's say, hugged him. However, this didn't last for long, not even a minute took her to realise what she just did. 'For fuck's sake Cyan, you are a thief, why are you acting like a 5 years old?'

"Um, I'm sorry." With that, the brown-haired girl ran.

The girl walked to where red-headed man is, trying to forget what just happened, but well, she is obviously failing.

"What did take you so long?~"

The girl looked at the man, who clearly isn't interested in her answer, as he walked and she followed to be by his side, "Making out with your Danchou, dear Hisoka" she said sarcastically.

The man chuckled, "Dare to make out with me, too, dear Cyan?" the clown said in a mocking tone

"I'd gladly do that" She smirked, well, that was half right. Not.

Hisoka stopped all of a sudden, turned to face the girl, and grabbed her by her closer to him. The girl barely breathed as the yellow eyes were too close to her own eyes, she then moved her eyes to look at his lips.. Hisoka chuckled again, "Looks like my little cherry has grown up~" he licked his lips, but let go of her.

Cyan glared at him "Dumbass."

* * *

**How was that? Awesome, I know.**

**The characters may sound OOC in the beginning , but hopefully not in the coming chapters ;))**


End file.
